


A Study in Bleeding Out

by Lyciuum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Suicide, Triggers, promised not to write angst - clearly lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyciuum/pseuds/Lyciuum
Summary: Sherlock jumped. John has nothing left.





	

_Sherlock will be mad about the blood_ , John thinks, watching the rivulets running down his hands. 

No. Sherlock is dead. He'll never be mad about anything again. That's how we ended up here in the first place. 

And he'd tried. He really had. And now he was done. He knew that like he knew the average volume of blood in a 70k male (5L).  Currently at x-1 now and dropping. He'd been on the other side of this equation often enough to know the drill. Arterial wound, pressure, tourniquet, time on limb, large bore IV, blood, hospital. 

More blood now, pooling on the floor. Poor Mrs Hudson. Hopefully Mycroft would deal with that. Did he send that text? He fumbles for his phone in the pool of blood. Dead. Well, let's hope he had. No need to cause a fuss. 

The room goes dark as he lays back, closing his eyes. Not too long now. He distantly hears a door open, in his mind or in the room? Who cares. It's done. 

"John? John! What have you done?" He can almost hear Sherlock now. 

"I knew you'd be here in the end. Figures I'd let you have the last word, even dead. I'll be there soon. Wait for me for once Sherlock." 

Pressure on his wrists and he passes out. 

Better. 

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "Angsty Angst". I think it fits.


End file.
